


Home is where the heart is

by Avid_sinner



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Crying, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enjolras-centric, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Other, Poor Enjolras, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avid_sinner/pseuds/Avid_sinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras finally gets his shit together and confesses his love for Grantaire<br/>- it doesn't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is where the heart is

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't edit this because I am trash who can't be bothered but I will do it tomorrow.

Enjolras buried his face into his pillow trying to cool down his burning cheeks. The faint scent of Grantaire still lingered there reminding him of the events a few weeks ago. Courfeyrac had the spontaneous urge to throw a party, after everyone besides Grantaire who surprisingly had not drank any alcohol and Enjolras who had unsurprisingly not drank alcohol had passed out. Grantaire and him innocently shared a bed and woke up tangled together. Enjolras smiled remembering the feeling of grantaires skin on his, his face buried in that messy dark hair.  
The memory triggered a sudden burst of adrenaline inside him and he sat up suddenly throwing the pillow across the room. He stood up starting to pace trying to calm himself down. 

This was okay he could deal with this he just needed to take a step back and look at things logically. He sat back down on the bed pressing his back up against the cool wall and bringing his thighs up to his chest, he crossed his arms over the top of his knees and rested his head as he tried to remember what had happened just minutes before. But the memory was fuzzy. Parts were left out as if it had happened years ago instead of moments ago. 

At the Musain, Fighting with Grantaire and the meeting going as usual, Blank. He remembered pulling Grantaire aside afterwards, Blank. He remembered tears burning his eyes, Grantaire looking lost and hurt. Blank.

"I'm in love with you and I'm not entirely sure how to proceed. I just thought, I just thought you should know," that's what he said, Grantaire looked scared, Blank. 

"I can't do this, I'm sorry Enjolras, I don't love you," 

Grantaire running out, Bahorel chasing after them, Blank. He remembers running out the other way, running all the way here. He remembered he couldn't catch his breathe, he remembered running into his room, and here he was. He startled, head shooting up at a tentative knock on the door. 

"Enjolras?" Combeferre.

Combeferre had been home already, Enjolras cursed himself not for the first time today and crawled forward burying his face into the blankets. Another knock came and the sound of the doorknob turning.

"I'm going to come in, alright?" Enjolras curled deeper into the bed hoping it would absorb him somehow. He flinched when he felt a hand on his back and slowly looked up. Combeferre frowned at him, concerned. He sat down next to Enjolras's head.

"Enjolras?" Ferre moved his hand soothingly up Enjolras's back. He tried to figure out what to say, he considered making something up. A bad grade and stressing project, but no, he couldn't lie to ferre. He felt tears stinging his eyes again, his vision blurred and his cheeks got hot again. He moved up slightly resting his head in Combeferres lap as the tears finally overflowed. Ferre said nothing but started moving one of his hands threw Enjolras's hair in a soothing sort of head massage and continued to rub his back until Enj felt ready to talk. He sniffled wiping his nose on his shirt sleeve. Smiling softly in a way to try and make light of the situation, he said in a teary voice:

"I'm in love with someone who doesn't love me back," he shrugged and put his head back into ferres lap. 

"Oh, Enj," Ferres voice sounded sympathetic and a bit regretful, as if he knew at some point this sort of thing was bound to happen. Then in a hesitant but knowing voice he asked, 

"Is it Grantaire?" Enjolras sniffled again and nodded into ferres lap feeling the tears for the third time. Ferre pulled Enj up more into a proper hug and they lied down on the bed. Enj snuggled closer forgetting the day, and for a while outside of the room the rest of the world didn't exist. He inhaled ferres scent. Ferre was safe, Ferre was home, and for now. Huddled in that all to familiar "it's not rocket science" sweater. Everything is okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I put this as multiple chapters, I might continue and add some more of the fic besides just the Enj & Ferre comfort. I'm not sure though, comment please :)


End file.
